macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross: The Art 1982-2018
is a retrospective Macross art exhibit, held from June 29, 2018 to October 29, 2018 at the Tezuka Osamu Manga Museum, located in Takarazuka, Hyogo Prefecture. The key visual was drawn by Risa Ebata. The exhibit also had a pop-up called Gourmet Macross (グルメマクロス Gurume Makurosu). A previous Macross-related art exhibit, Macross: The Museum was held in the Osamu Tezuka Manga Museum in 2013. Overview Macross: The Art 1982-2018 is a commemorative art exhibit celebrating the 35th anniversary of Macross and 10th anniversary of Macross Frontier, set in Tezuka Osamu Manga Museum. A previous exhibition, Macross: The Museum also took place in the same venue in 2013. The exhibit featured 350 concept illustration and animation production art by various staff that worked on all the major Macross series over the last few decades.Macross JP - New Merchandise Fans were also treated to several Macross characters, such as Walküre, Basara Nekki, Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee, drawn in Osamu Tezuka's style. A large cut-out of the key visual draped with large red curtains can be used as a photo backdrop for fans as well. One of the highlights for fans was the brand new statue of the popular YF-29 Durandal from the film Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye, along with the "Gourmet Macross" cafe pop-up, featuring Macross-themed food items such as Pineapple Cake. Stickers featuring Macross characters drawn in Osamu Tezuka's style were distributed in limited quantities. Designs will change every nine days while the exhibit is running, so fans would have to visit multiple times to acquire all of them. The first week saw Freyja Wion sticks being given to guests.Macross: The Art Sticker Details Gallery PosterArtRobot.jpg|One of the promotional visuals for the exhibit, featuring a Tezuka robot with a VF-1S Valkyrie scheme. SaleArtMerch5.jpg|A banner for the exhibit, featuring Ranka Lee drawn in the Tezuka-style. BogueyArt.jpg|A banner for the exhibit, featuring Bogue Con-Vaart, who comes in sticker form. ArtMuseumMap.jpg|The map to the Tezuka Osamu Manga Museum, along with the menu for the "Gourmet Macross" pop-up. MenuArt.jpg|The full menu of the "Gourmet Macross" pop-up cafe. StandeeMac.jpg|Photo of the exhibit, seen is a small scale VF-31J Siegfried that had been previously seen in other Macross Δ promotional events. CafeArtPopup.png|The entrance to the Tezuka Osamu Manga Museum. CafeArtPopup2.png|Fans are greeted by the new YF-29 Durandal statue by the entrance to the exhibit. StandeeMac2.jpg|A cut-out of Sheryl Nome drawn in the Tezuka-style, standing beside Princess Knight. CafeArtPopup3.png|Various Macross production art on display. CafeArtPopup4.png|A cute poster of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? with a Tezuka-styled Lynn Minmay. CafeArtPopup5.png|Various class Macross art by Haruhiko Mikimoto. Several toys and figures can also be found on display. CafeArtPopup6.png|Work from Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again and Macross Plus along with Walküre can be seen. CafeArtPopup7.png|Cute Ranka Lee posters. CafeArtPopup8.png|A wide assortment of Macross merchandise on display at the museum store. SaleArtMerch2.jpg|Sample of the sticks of Macross characters drawn in the Tezuka-style. SaleArtMerch1.jpg|Reina Prowler and Sheryl Nome in the Tezuka-style. BasaraMacNew.jpg|Basara Nekki and Mikumo Guynemer in the Tezuka-style. GourmetMacross.jpg|A drink came with a free coaster from the "Gourmet Macross" pop-up. SaleArtMerch6.jpg|The food and drink options will give you an exclusive Macross: The Art coaster. References External Link *Tezuka Osamu Museum News on Macross: The Art *Press Release of Macross: The Art 1982-2018 Category:Live Events